oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Ulla Devulla
|image1=File:Ulla.png |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Rotund Revolution'' Sunset City |creator=User:GoTee1 |full_name=Ulla Devulla |alias(es)=Princess Ulla Devulla, Champion of Devil's Nest, Saliss |birthplace=Planet Poosh |residence=Onyx Station |species=Mutant Pooshan |age=23 |gender=Female |height=9' |weight=Unknown }} ' ' is an original character created by GoTee1. resides in the ''Rotund Revolution and Sunset City universes. After her home planet is besieged by the empirical Onyx Empire, Princess Ulla is mysteriously granted the powers of the alien deity Saliss, giving her a chance to fight back, finding a new home on the planet Salisstar, and new allies amongst the alien Pegali. Born to a life of luxury, Ulla enjoyed many of the finer things in life as heir to her planet’s throne. This came to an abrupt end, however, when the planet was invaded and conquered by the Onyx Empire. During this, she was escorted off-world by a bodyguard named Yost. Pursued by enemy forces, the two were chased to Ocoloco, a planet thought to only exist in Pooshan legends. While fleeing from her attackers and fearing for her life, Ulla came across a mysterious pool of liquid. Desperate for a drink, she was unexpectedly transformed, her skin changing color, her body enlarging and fattening, and gaining incredible strength. Using her strength to overcome the Onyx Enforcers, she and Yost made their escape. Not long after, the two were captured by Tyrant Onyx, leader of the invading forces. While Ulla battled her way through her warship and overcame the despot in combat, Yost was executed, leaving her to escape alone in. Travelling alone for some time, she eventually landed on then unnamed planet Salisstar by some stroke of fate, where she was quickly introduced to the alien Pegali, and their leader, Prophet Sunn. By some stroke of fate, it was found that Ulla appeared to have inherited the powers of Saliss, an alien warrior who had shaped the Pegali’s history centuries before, making her an esteemed guest. Ulla would quickly live up to the reputation, vanquishing an enormous creature that had terrorised the village for a lifetime, and subsequently letting them rebuild their society. This act ended with her being crowned ruler of the village. In her new position, Ulla proceeded to make friends with many of the Pegali, and assist them with many battles, even combating their age old rivals from the village of Spearhead. After helping them reestablish connections to the outside world, Devil's Nest found itself under attack by an Onyx ship, which Ulla had been preparing them for, equipping the village with defenses specifically built to combat such a threat, and successfully downing the ship. They subsequently salvaged what they could of the ship to create one of their own, intending to resume the fight against the Onyx Empire. Setting off with a large crew and several of her close associates, Ulla would briefly visit a planet of thorns before finally reaching an Onyx Station in the orbit of a planet called Gerac. A grueling battle ensued for control of the Station, ending when a prerecorded message from Tyrant Onyx herself happily announced that she was going to drop the ship haplessly into the planet below to kill everyone on board. After putting their loyalties aside to save the Station, an uneasy alliance was forged between Ulla's forces, and the Enforcers bitter with the betrayal. Ulla’s current form is tremendously obese, with green skin, and a great height. Despite her appearance, she remains mobile and extremely active. Her attire has changed many times, though for some time she favored a golden, collapsible armor built by the blacksmith Baddax, which was able to stretch around her growing body. It originally featured a helmet, but it was damaged and lost in her first battle using it. Her other outfits have included her torn up royal garb, and a white spacesuit. Ulla is typically courageous, rushing in to battle and to the defence of those around her, though she is usually unsure of the situation she's found herself in. Prior to her transformation it is implied that she was rather spoiled, being the heir to the government of an entire planet. Her planet's invasion seemed to humble her almost immediately. *'Super strength': Ulla is able to lift enormous weights, and punch through solid steel. *'Size': As a result of constant weight gain, Ulla was both enormously wide and tall. *'Devouring': Ulla is capable of digesting almost anything. *'Strength By Weight Gain': Ulla’s body grew stronger the fatter she became. *'Belchfire': If she willed it, Ulla could belch out green fire as a weapon. *'Skilled pilot': Saliss’s powers inexplicably allowed her to pilot any spacecraft she happened upon.over *'Transformation': A power exclusive to the Sunset City universe. Ulla could resume her original form if she willed it hard enough. *'Queen Devulla': Mother. *'King Devulla': Father. *'Leshawk Daywood'. Husband, Sunset City only. *'Yost: '''Body guard. *'Prophet Sunn:' Village leader and best friend. *'Gonan: Friend and fellow warrior. *'''Baddax: Local blacksmith. *'Pegali of' Devil’s Nest. *'Pegali of Final Drink.' *'Tyrant Onyx:' Tyrannical leader of planet Vono. *'Onyx Empire:' Empirical invaders bent on galactic conquest. *'Voodecalypse:' Titanic beast ruling over Devil's Nest. *'Spearhead: '''Rival territory of Devil's Nest. *'Chronomind:' Super intelligent admirer. *'Delph:' Gluttony obsessed cosmic entity. *Ulla was partially inspired by Blemish, a proposed fourth ''Battletoad character created by internet personality CR as part of his review of the franchise. *Originally Ulla had several powers that were not seen in the series. This included the power to fly by literally inflating her stomach, and the power to split into a second, smaller entity who was weaker, but far more violent. *GoTee has freely admitted that Ulla only had the ability to pilot ships because it was convenient to the plot. *GoTee has also expressed regret on how Ulla's character was handled throughout the story, in particular her becoming ruler of Devil's Nest for no real reason. *While respected for her actions, Ulla is also considered a sex symbol among the Devil's Nest Pegali. *A Glutto resembling Ulla attacks the survivors towards the end of Digested By Dawn. As they are attacked in a convention centre, the protagonist speculates that she was a cosplayer combining She-Hulk with Princess Zelda. File:Trade ulla devulla by ray norr-d4a0the.png|thumb File:Ulla.png|thumb ulla_vore_soldier_of_onyx_empire_by_snoup77-d6b2y1y.jpg|Ulla battles Onyx Enforcers, by Snoup77 Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:GoTee1's characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Good characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Original characters Category:Overweight characters Category:Characters who can change form Category:Mutants Category:Non-human mammals Category:Characters with super strength Category:Married characters Category:Gluttonous characters Category:Articles with explicit/suggestive images Category:Royalty